Quando o amor chegaPode te decepcionar!
by Kali-Hime
Summary: A idéia de fornar um casal lindo de humana e youkai para repovoarem o mundo com lindos hanyouzinhos se torna um desastre quando o tal casal não é tão lindo assim! Mas quem disse que os mais feios e desprezados não podem ter sua chance!


**Bom, gente, esta é minha segunda fic. Espero que gostem. Eu sou aficionada em escrever comédias light, e agradeceria se vocês mandassem reviews dizendo o que acharam. Nesta fic, uma grande idéia termina numa grande confusão. Ah, infelizmente meu teclado está com um problema que sumiu com o sinal de interrogação. Então, nas frases que são perguntas eu coloquei "(i)", certo! Espero que não atrapalhe a compreensão do texto. Boa leitura a todos. Abraços!**

_**Quando o amor chega...pode ser uma completa decepção!**_

O QUE VOCÊ FEZ DE ERRADO DESTA VEZ(i) – gritou uma voz rouca masculina.

Er...bem, eu só fiz o que o Sr. me mandou, Grande Deus Plot! – respondeu uma garota com cabelos azuis curtos, baixinha e vestindo um tipo de _sari _verde e com duas asas parecidas com as de uma borboleta – Somente isso!

ENTÃO PORQUE TUDO DEU ERRADO DESTA MANEIRA(i) – com certeza o tal deus estava muito nervoso – DIGA, PARITA, POR QUÊ(i)

Parita, a fada não sabia realmente o que tinha dado errado. Tinha seguido expressamente a ordem do Grande Deus Plot, e ainda assim as coisas não caminhavam da maneira que se tinha planejado.

Ok! – disse o deus já mais calmo – Vamos relembrar do começo, certo(i)

Ok! – disse a garota pegando uma pedra mágica de dentro da roupa e jogando para cima. A pedra rodopiou alguns segundos e então uma forte luz formou uma espécie de espelho onde eles veriam o que tinha se passado nos últimos dias.

_**O grande desejo do Deus Plot**_

Deus Plot estava sentado em seu trono, nas nuvens, observando os seres vivos que habitavam a Terra. Ele era o grande deus da perfeição, tinha criado todas as coisas do mundo, e tinha tido um trabalhão no quesito seres vivos. Os animais estavam agindo da maneira que ele havia imaginado, até aí tudo bem, o problema mesmo eram os humanos e youkais, que assim que o deus Plot lhes concedeu o poder da fala e personalidade próprias, não só passaram a falar mais do que a boca, como também passaram a se estranhar. Ele pensou que talvez não devesse ter dado estas características a essas duas espécies, assim eles seriam como os animais e seria tudo mais calmo.

Plot passou a mão na longa barba ruiva no rosto, enquanto via dois grupos brigando. Deixou de lado um pouco a atenção que estava dando a Terra inteira e se pôs a observar mais interessado a tal briga.

Era um dia ensolarado em um pequeno vilarejo. Dois grupos se formaram pela disputa de um objeto muito valioso. Deus Plot, que conhecia pelo nome todas suas criações viu logo de quem se tratava.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo e Kaede deste lado! – disse ele apontando o dedo para o grupo – Sesshoumaru, Jaken e Rin deste outro! Bem, vamos ouvir o que está acontecendo!

O deus se ajeitou no trono esperando para entender aquilo melhor.

_- Até parece que eu vou dar a Tetsaiga para você, Sesshoumaru! – disse Inuyasha balançando a espada no ar – Ela foi dada a mim por nosso pai, não a você!_

_- Você não tem capacidade suficiente para portar uma espada tão poderosa como a Tetsaiga, seu reles hanyou imprestável! – bradou Sesshoumaru com muita fúria._

_- Ei, Sesshoumaru! – gritou Kagome segurando o arco e flecha apontado para o youkai – Nem tente tomar a espada dele..._

_- O que uma humana infeliz como você pode fazer ao grande Senhor Sesshoumaru(i) – indagou Jaken._

_- Cale sua boca, sapo irritante! – gritou a velha Kaede jogando uma água sagrada no sapo, fazendo-o se coçar todo._

_- Afaste-se, Rin! – disse Sesshoumaru para a pequena garota que o acompanhava – Eu tenho um assunto para terminar com meu querido irmãozinho! – concluiu sacando a Toukjin._

_- Kagome, e o os outros! – disse Inuyasha transformando a Tetsaiga – Escondam-se, pois hoje eu vou cortar o outro braço do meu irmão, assim ele não vai sacar a espada para mais ninguém!_

_Os companheiros se abrigaram em lugares seguros e ficaram observando os irmãos que com certeza iam lutar por um bom tempo._

_Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru correram um em direção ao outro, e quando as duas espadas se tocaram, uma grande luz seguida de uma forte explosão se formou, impedindo a visão do grande deus por alguns segundos._

Chega! – disse o deus Plot irritado – Já me cansei de tudo! Minhas criações que deveriam ser perfeitas são tão...tão...tão cheias de defeitos que me envergonha. Mas eu tenho uma solução para isso!

O deus bateu palmas e uma fada de duas cabeças logo foi atendê-lo.

Sim, Grande Deus Plot! – disseram as duas cabeças fazendo uma reverência.

Chamem a fada Parita para mim! – ordenou.

Sim, senhor! - disseram as duas e saíram.

Parita era uma fada jovem, com apenas 15458 anos, que tinha sido colocada nesta categoria após ter sido ninfa por um bom tempo. Todas aquelas que desejavam ser fadas precisavam passar pelo curso de ninfa antes, e se ao final deste fossem bem sucedidas, teriam lugar reservado na legião de fadas do grande deus Plot.

Embora o deus soubesse que ela ainda não tinha muita experiência neste serviço, resolveu confiar nela, pois como deus bom que era, sabia que era sempre bom dar uma chance às novatas.

Logo uma nuvem se formou na frente do deus transformando na fada Parita.

Sim, Grande Deus Plot! – disse ela baixando a cabeça.

Parita! – disse ele levantando-se do trono – Tenho uma grande missão para você!

A fada sorriu contente pela chance que iria ter.

Eu farei o que quiser, meu Senhor!

O deus Plot cruzou os braços repassando em mente a missão que is dar a Parita. Era coisa fácil, até mesmo para uma inexperiente, nada poderia dar errado, concluiu. Chegou perto da fada e apontou a imagem da luta entre os irmãos que ocorria na Terra.

Vê estas pessoas(i) – perguntou ele.

Parita olhou os dois brigando e o outros que se escondiam atrás de árvores.

Sim, Grande Deus Plot! – respondeu atenta – O que deseja que eu faça(i)

Eu quero que você escolha duas destas pessoas. Uma de cada grupo, um humano e um youkai, de sexos diferentes e separe. Depois você irá...- deu uma pausa dramática – **Matar todos os outros humanos e youkais que existirem na face da Terra!**

Parita segurou a respiração por um momento. Tinha ouvido bem(i)

Separar dois e... matar o resto(i)

Exatamente! – disse o deus sentando-se novamente.

Parita imaginou se de repente o grande deus Plot não estaria precisando de descanso.

Eu leio sua mente, Parita! – disse ele calmamente – Não estou precisando de descanso, nem estou louco!

Desculpe, Grande Deus Plot! – disse ela ajoelhando-se aos seus pés – Não foi minha intenção...

O deus resolveu explicar a fada o motivo de tal pedido.

Parita, levante-se! – ordenou a moça que obedeceu – Eu só lhe pedi para fazer isto por um simples motivo: Quando eu criei humanos e youkais, imaginei que cada um viveria sua vida separadamente, sem se odiarem, brigarem ou até mesmo sem se amarem a ponto de criar uma espécie nova como os hanyous. Eu dei um tempo achando que talvez a coisa fosse melhorar, mas pelo contrário, só piora. Veja estes dois! – disse apontando os irmãos que continuavam a lutar – São irmãos e nem assim se entendem. Então eu resolvi que devo deixar todos morrerem, exceto um de cada espécie. Estes dois escolhidos terão a missão de ter filhos e assim começar uma espécie de hanyous que se tornará única, evitando brigas futuras sobre quem é mais poderoso, mais inteligente, mais bonito, mais bobo, estas coisa!

Parita balançou a cabeça.

Faz sentido! – disse ela.

Claro que faz! Agora quanto aos dois que você irá escolher: Tente escolher aqueles que são mais fortes, inteligentes, capazes e também bonitos, afinal não é porque eu sou um Deus bondoso que vou ter que aturar um bando de gente feia povoando a Terra, certo(i)

Parita fez que sim com a cabeça.

Eu vou me retirar agora para um descanso rápido de uns dias. Qualquer problema me chame! – disse Plot

Não haverá problemas, Grande Deus! Pode deixar comigo! – disse dando um sorriso confiante.

O deus desapareceu numa nuvem e Parita ficou observando os integrantes dos dois grupos a procura dos dois escolhidos.

Na Terra a luta parecia estar caminhando para o seu fim.

_- Senhor Sesshoumaru! – gritou Rin mostrando apenas a cabeça atrás da árvore – Por que o senhor não deixa o senhor Inuyasha ir embora. É que a Rin está com fome!_

_- Eu também! – gritou Shippo de trás de outra árvore._

_Já fazia mais de uma hora que eles estavam ali se atacando e nenhum dos dois tinha sequer se acertado. O youkai e o hanyou ao ouvirem os companheiros chamando resolveram parar._

_- Você teve sorte desta vez, Inuyasha! – disse Sesshoumaru guardando a Toukjin e virando-se – Agradeça as crianças por isto!_

_- H�, como se você capaz de me derrotar, Sesshoumaru! – replicou Inuyasha destransformando a Tetsaiga e também guardando-a – Mal posso esperar pela próxima vez!_

Parita pode observar melhor os candidatos depois que a briga parou e os escondidos saíram de trás das árvores. Ela viu o jeito de cada um e logo chegou à conclusão.

Hum , este aqui! – disse ela apontando Sesshoumaru – Ele é forte, inteligente, protetor com a menina, e além do mais é bonito. Pronto! O escolhido do sexo feminino já sei quem é, agora a escolhida do sexo feminino precisa ser uma humana.

Parita olhou as candidatas, até decidir-se.

Aha! É você mesma! – disse ela apontando para a exterminadora de youkais – Sango! Forte, decente, corajosa, inteligente e também, muito bonita! Agora sim! É só eu fazer uma visitinha a Terra e tratar de separar os dois.

Parita desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça. Resolveu parar um pouco acima dos dois grupos, ficando escondida por trás de uma nuvem. Fez aparecer uma varinha mágica e logo começou a cumprir sua missão.

Varinha mágica das fadas nobres, eu ordeno que separe com vida estes dois que eu vou apontar e que desapareça com todos os outros humanos e youkais que existirem na face da terra! – disse e apontou a varinha para Sango e Sesshoumaru.

Uma luz saiu da varinha e percorreu o espaço que separava a fada dos escolhidos, mas acabou sendo desviada por uma pedra que Inuyasha tinha jogado para cima para que caísse na cabeça de Shippo que o atormentava. Por fim os raios caíram em duas pessoas completamente diferentes das escolhidas por Parita, mas ela não viu este detalhe, pois estava anotando algo sobre a missão em um caderninho.

Pronto! – disse ela terminando a anotação – Agora eu acho que demora um 30 minutos para que os humanos e youkais restantes desapareçam, e aí é só dar uma força para que o destino os faça se apaixonar e terem alguns hanyouzinhos lindos!

Ela sentou-se na nuvem e tirou uma soneca até que pudesse ir atrás dos escolhidos para lhes explicar o ocorrido.

Inuyasha e o grupo entraram na cabana da velha Kaede e preparam o almoço. Ficaram comentando detalhes da luta e conversando sobre coisas menos importantes. Quando começaram a comer seus ramens uma luz estranha apareceu e fez com que todos desaparecessem, exceto por uma pessoa, que ficou aterrorizada.

O QUE ACONTECEU(i) –gritou a pessoa – ONDE ESTÃO TODOS(i)

Dentro da floresta, Sesshoumaru, Jaken e Rin caminharam até encontrar algumas árvores carregadas de frutas. O silêncio só foi quebrado por Sesshoumaru que ordenou que Rin comesse algo. De repente uma luz envolveu os três e desapareceu com dois deles, deixando apenas um incrédulo e assustado componente para trás.

NÃO É POSSÍVEL! – disse o sobrevivente – O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELES(i) DESAPARECERAM DO NADA!

Com o clarão, Parita acordou e notou que não havia mais sons de crianças brincando, mulheres conversando, irmãos brigando.

H�, perfeito! – disse ela descendo da nuvem.

Colocou-se sentada no chão em pose de meditação, pois agora teria que se comunicar por pensamento com os dois escolhidos e explicar-lhes tudo.

"_**Ei, você!"**_

Os dois sobreviventes, cada qual em seu lugar ouviram na mente a voz de uma mulher.

O que é isso(i) – os dois se perguntaram.

"_**Eu sou a fada Parita e tenho o prazer de anunciar que vocês dois foram os únicos escolhidos para continuarem vivos, os outros humanos e youkais desapareceram para todo o sempre!".**_

Os dois escolhidos não podiam acreditar naquilo. Como assim desapareceram(i) Era uma brincadeira, não(i)

"_**Não, isto não é uma brincadeira! Conforme a decisão do Grande Deus Plot, vocês dois foram escolhidos para se unirem e assim terem filhos que irão povoar este mundo, daqui por diante só formado por hanyous".**_

Filhos(i) – perguntaram os dois – Mas eu ter filhos(i)

"_**O Deus Plot ordenou que eu escolhesse um humano e um youkai para que pudesse ser criado um mundo novo, sem diferenças entre os seres pensantes, e assim Ele espera que a paz possa reinar na Terra. Agora vocês devem se encontrar e tentar se entender da melhor forma possível!".**_

Uma humana(i) – pensou o sobrevivente da turma de Sesshoumaru – Cruzes!

Um youkai(i) – disse a sobrevivente do grupo de Inuyasha – Argh!

"_**Podem ficar sossegados, pois eu escolhi o melhor tanto do grupo de Inuyasha quanto do grupo de Sesshoumaru. Isto também inclui ser o mais bonito!".**_

Os dois sobreviventes soltaram risinhos convencidos

Eu sempre soube que era de uma beleza excepcional! – disseram os dois.

"_**Agora corram! Vão conhecer sua nova cara-metade! J�!".**_

Os dois saíram correndo com a ordem daquele ser que eles nem tinham visto ainda. Bom, ou aquilo era um sonho louco e logo acordariam, ou talvez fosse verdade e uma chance única de enfim acharem um par tinha caído do céu.

Correram e correram só imaginando quem os esperava no fim do caminho.

"Que sorte a minha! Com certeza é o Sesshoumaru, aquele tudo!" pensou a mulher.

"Com certeza é a tal Sango, ela é a mais bonita daquele grupo!" pensou o youkai.

Os dois correram para o centro da vila, parando longe um do outro ao se avistarem. Logo Parita que ainda meditava pôde ouvir a reação deles.

NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO!- os dois gritaram ao se verem.

_No próximo capítulo vamos conhecer o mais lindo casalzinho da Era Feudal. E Parita com certeza vai receber os cumprimentos do grande deus Plot._


End file.
